Persahabatan
by Chery Onyx 'Cheo
Summary: Fiction ini menceritakan tentang sahabat yang senasib dalam keadaan dan kehidupannya. Mereka selalu bersama walau pernah nyaris terpisahkan, sampai kekasih mereka sama bersahabat seperti mereka ,, SasuSaku.. NaruHina.. SaiIno... Please Read and review.. Thanks


**Naruto**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Nidya**

**Rating T**

**Genre = Friendship**

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke sudah ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya juga kakak tersayangnya sejak ia berusia 3 tahun tepat dengan kejadian kecelakaan mobil naas yang menimpa keluarganya.

Naruto, sudah ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya sejak ia masih bayi karena kecelakaan saat bertugas sebagai Hokage di Konoha Jepang.

Sai anak yang yatim piatu seperti Naruto dan Sasuke. Sejak umurnya 4 tahun ia mulai mengenal keduanya.

.

.

Karena kesamaannya, mereka bertiga bersahabat dan hidup dijalanan sejak Sasuke 4 tahun Naruto 4 tahun dan Sai juga 4 tahun.

.

.

FlashBack

"Sasuke-teme jika nanti kita sudah besar kau ingin jadi apa?" tanya Naruto yang hanya memakai baju putih yang sudah belel.

"Aku ingin jadi seorang direktur!" jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Kau Sai?" tanya Naruto pada sahabat keduanya.

"Em.. aku ingin menjadi pelukis terkenal." jawab Sai sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang sudah kucel.

"Aku sendiri, aku ingin menjadi seorang Hokage seperti Ayahku! Aku ingin orang-orang Konoha ini dapat mengakui keberadaanku!" kata Naruto.

Cukup kalian mengerti apapun huruf R mereka sebut menjadi L, agar tidak pusing jadi diperjelas aja.

.

Dan sekarang, mereka sudah berumur 7 tahun.

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai mereka bertiga menolak ajakan dari panti asuhan.

Mereka memilih mengamen dijalanan dan mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya sekolah juga makan sehari-hari yang sangat seadanya.

.

"Naruto kau sedang apa didalam sana?" tanya Sai pada Naruto yang tengah berada didalam WC Umum.

"Sebentar aku tak bisa memakaikan sabuk ku Sai!" teriak Naruto.

"Dasar baka Dobe!" dengus Sasuke yang sudah selesai dengan baju seragamnya.

Begitu juga dengan Sai, sehingga mereka berdua tinggal menunggu Naruto seorang.

Tak lama Naruto keluar juga dengan senyuman 3 jarinya.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Ucap Naruto sedikit bersalah.

"Tak apa-apa, kalau begitu ayo!" jawab Sai mewakili Sasuke.

Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga berangkat dengan tas yang terbuat dari keresek juga alas sendal dan tak lupa dengan buku yang sudah usang pemberian orang-orang saat mereka mengamen dengan bicara 'kami hanya butuh alat-alat tulis'.

.

.

.

Sasuke Naruto dan Sai sangat menikmati masa-masa SD nya sampai sekarang mereka sudah ada di tingkat akhir sekolah dasar.

"Apa kita akan bersama lagi satu sekolah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Naruto dan Sai berbarengan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

Setelah dari sekolah dasar, Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk masuk SMP Konoha Junior High School, walau mereka miskin tapi mereka tetap percaya diri dengan kemampuan yang mereka punya.

Hingga akhirnya dengan bantuan masuk siswa miskin, mereka bertiga dapat masuk sekolah Konoha Junior High School.

"Akhirnya KITA DITERIMA TEMAN!" kata Naruto bersorak kegirangan.

Sai sama halnya dengan Naruto walau responnya dengan tersenyum.

Lain dengan Sasuke saat ini yang berbeda jauh 360° dari sifat kecilnya dulu.

"Sasuke kau tak bahagia?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke diam tanpa respon.

.

Dan ternyata mereka bertiga dikelas yang berbeda Sasuke kelas A, Naruto E, dan Sai C.

Sejak saat itu sampai tingkat atas Junior High School Naruto dan Sai jarang bertegur sapa dengan Sasuke karena sikapnya yang dingin seolah olah tak mengenalnya, dan Naruto benci itu.

.

.

"Sudahlah Naruto, soal sikap Sasuke jangan jadi pikiran." jelas Sai bijak.

"Aku tetap tak mengerti dengan sifatnya yang sekarang Sai!" jelas Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

Dari jauh dapat dilihat Sasuke yang sedang bersama Suigetsu, Juugo, dan Karin teman barunya.

"Jika dia butuh bantuan kita, aku ingin sedikit menegurnya karena sikapnya selama ini." gumam Naruto sambil mendengus dan melenggang pergi di ikuti Sai dibelakangnya.

Tahukah apa penyebab Sasuke seperti itu?

Karena Sasuke sudah bukan yang dulu lagi, ia menjadi pecandu Narkoba sama seperti Suigetsu dan Juugo.

Suigetsu anak dari orang yang memiliki pantai di Konoha, sedang Juugo anak dari orang yang memiliki toko burung, dan Karin anak dari seorang dokter.

Sasuke hidup mewah setelahnya. Karena hasil gaulnya sekarang Sasuke tak tinggal dengan Naruto dan Sai ia mencicil sebuah apartemen yang mewah dengan bantuan ketiga sahabat barunya.

"Sasuke kau yakin kau tak mengenal pria berambut duren itu?" tanya Juugo.

"Sudahlah Juugo! Sasuke bilang tak kenal maka tak kenal!" bentak Suigetsu.

Sasuke meringis dalam hati. Jika saja dulu orang tuanya termasuk sang kakak tidak meninggalkannya mungkin ia tak akan merasa bersalah pada Naruto dan Sai.

"Sasuke sudahlah, ada kami disini kau jangan terus seperti itu." Akhirnya Karin angkat bicara.

Karin kekasih dari Suigetsu, ia selalu mendukung apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya.

.

.

"Kau akan meneruskan kemana SMA nanti Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu ketika perpisahan sedang dimulai di Junior High School.

"Hn, Konoha Senior High School pastinya." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Berarti kita tak akan bersama ya? Ayahku memintaku untuk ikut bersamanya ke Oto sedangkan Juugo akan ke Kiri dan Karin sama sepertiku." jelas Suigetsu.

Sasuke sedikit terperanjat mendengarnya.

.

.

.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sasuke tak pernah berkomunikasi dengan Naruto sampai sekarang ia kelas 2.

Naruto dan Sai tampaknya sangat membencinya.

Naruto dan Sai tampaknya sudah sedikit maju karena mereka berdua sekarang menggunakan motor yang terbilang mahal hasil dari kerja kerasnya saat Sasuke tak bergabung dulu.

Tapi Lebih dengan Sasuke. Orang tua Suigetsu sebelum pergi memberikan kenang-kenangan sebuah mobil sport lamborghini pada Sasuke sebagai ucapan terimakasih sudah menjadi sahabat anaknya.

Sasuke sendiri sekarang sudah bekerja di Perusahaan Uchiha Corp. Seandainya Sasuke tau bahwa ia bekerja disebuah perusahaan milik keluarganya sendiri pasti tidaklah rumit seperti ini.

Dan sekarang Sasuke sudah mempunyai kekasih yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

Gadis itu setia kapanpun menemaninya. Saat Sasuke sakit ia selalu merawatnya dan terus mensuport Sasuke untuk bisa bersatu dengan Naruto juga Sai kembali.

"Aku tak akan bisa, aku yakin itu." kata Sasuke pada Sakura saat mereka berdua akan bersama.

"Jangan begitu Sasuke-kun! Kau harus optimis! Itulah yang kutahu tentangmu!" jelas Sakura.

Sasuke diam lagi, ia terlalu sedih jika membicarakan itu.

Naruto dan Sai sendiri sudah mempunyai kekasih yang bermama Hyuuga Hinata dan Yamanaka Ino yang tak lain sahabat sejati Sakura kekasihnya.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino selalu berusaha membuat kekasih mereka bersatu kembali. Namun Ino dan Hinata sudah menyerah dan berbeda dengan Sakura walau di bentak Sasuke ia tetap maju dan bertahan.

.

.

.

"Sakura bagaimana nasih kekasih kita?" tanya Ino.

"Hn, aku tak bisa memastikan kebaikan karena Sasuke lebih memilih aku putus saja dengannya." Jelas Sakura.

Ino diam.

"La-lalu apa Sakura-chan menyetujuinya?" tanya Hinata angkat bicara.

"Tentu tidak, jika aku setuju pasti aku tak akan bisa bersama kalian dan usahaku menyatukan Sasuke akan sia-sia." jelas Sakura.

"Kau cukup pintar, pikiranmu matang Forehead." Canda Ino senang.

"Sudah pasti." Jawab Sakura percaya diri.

Hinata sendiri menghela nafas nya lega.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi Sakura pamit pada kedua sahabatnya karena mereka memang tak sekelas. Sasuke dan Sakura, Ino dan Sai, Hinata dan Naruto. Cocok bukan?

.

.

"Sasuke-kun kau sudah mencobanya?" tanya Sakura duduk disamping kekasihnya.

"BISA KAU BERHENTI MENYURUHKU MELAKUKAN HAL TABU HAH?" tak tahan Sasuke membentak Sakura kesekian kalinya.

Sakura cukup menarik nafas karena ia sudah terbiasa.

"Jadi kau ingin apa sekarang?" tanya Sakura masih tetap dengan suara yang tenang.

"Jangan bicara hal seperti itu lagi." dengus Sasuke.

Sakura hanya memeluk kekasihnya dan menganggukan kepalanya didalam dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri tampak sudah tenang karena ia balas mengelus rambut Pink kekasihnya.

"Mereka akan peduli jika aku mati, kau harus tau itu." jelas Sasuke sambil mencium atas kepala Sakura.

Sakura spontan mendongak. "Kau salah Sasuke-kun!" jelas Sakura mencoba menyadarkan.

"Hn, lihat saja nanti." gumam Sasuke.

Sakura diam bingung kenapa Sasuke susah sekali diajak dalam kebenaran.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini, aku akan jalan-jalan dengan Ino dan Hinata dan aku sudah janji." jelas Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Hn." responnya dengan gumaman yang sudah dimengerti maksudnya oleh Sakura.

"Kalau begitu Jaa.." pamit Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan dan keluar dari kelas.

Sasuke berfikir sekarang waktunya ia membuktikan apa Naruto dan Sai masih menganggapnya seperti sahabat?

.

.

Saat memasuki mobil sport pemberian Ayahnya Suigetsu dulu, Sasuke menimbang-nimbang berapa kerugiannya nanti.

Setelah ia taksir sendiri rata-ratanya Sasuke segera masuk kedalam mobil keluar dari parkiran sekolah dalam kecepatan mobil yang diatas rata-rata. Ia memang tak menyayangi hidupnya jika tanpa Sakura.

Setelah melihat adanya tiang listrik Konoha, Sasuke langsung mengarahkannya kesana sampai.

BRUK! DHUAR

Mobilnya meledak Sasuke hanya pasrah didalam sana tak sedikitpun niat keluar.

Kebetulan disana...

"Naruto lihat seperti mobil Sasuke disana!" kata Sai panik.

"Biarkan saja." Jawab Naruto yang sedang mengendarai motor sama seperti Sai.

"Dia kecelakaan!" Kata Sai panik dan langsung menuju tempat kejadian.

Naruto terbealak dan ikut bersama Sai.

Tanpak disana api mengepul-ngepul.

Naruto mengetuk ngetuk kaca pintu mobil kemudi Sasuke.

Sasuke tak bisa meresponnya karena ia pusing dan sesak.

Tanpa basa-basilagi Naruto menarik sekuat tenaga pintu yang terkunci dan untunglah Naruto berhasil.

Segera Naruto menggendong Sasuke keluar, sedangkan Sai sedang sibuk menelpon pemadam kebakaran dan meminta tolong pada warga sekitar.

Tak lama ambulance datang, Naruto dengan sigap membopong Sasuke dan menidurkan nya di tandu kemudian dibawa ke dalam ambulance.

"Sai kita harus mengikuti Sasuke!" kata Naruto ngos-ngosan karena asap.

"Ya aku mengerti." Kemudian Sai dan Naruto menaiki motornya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan lokasi kejadian.

.

.

"Madara-sama Sasuke Uchiha cucu anda kecelakaan." Kata Orochimaru pada kakek Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" tanya Madara kaget.

Orochimaru menganggukkan kepalanya. Selama ini Madara memang tak mengakui bahwa ia adalah kakek dari Sasuke karena ia takut Sasuke tak mengenalinya lagi dan Sasuke malah akan membencinya perihal ia anak yang dibuang, pahal bukan dibuang Madara yang kelelahan mencari cucunya dan tidak ketemu hingga akhirnya pasrah. Dan saat melihat Sasuke kembali Madara langsung menyadari bahwa ia adalah cucu kecilnya dulu.

"Siapkan mobil, aku ingin mengunjungi cucuku sendiri!" perintah Madara.

Orochimaru mengangguk kemudian melaksanakan perintah Madara.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun BANGUN!" Jerit Sakura sambil menangis sesenggukan.

"Sasuke, maafkan kami." Naruto ikut menunduk sedih karenanya.

"Sakura-chan tenang! Sasuke tidak mati." jelas Sai.

Sakura masih sesenggukan membuat Ino dan Hinata membiarkannya karena kelelahan dan kewalahan.

"Ini salahku! Aku meninggalkannya tadi! Kami-sama jangan cabut nyawanya!" jerit Sakura frustasi.

Brak

Pintu kamar RS dibuka kencang oleh seseorang membuat semuanya melirik kearah sana.

"SA-SASUKE CUCUKU!" kata Madara sambil mendekat.

Entah kebetulan mungkin, saat Madara yang memanggilnya mendadak kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka sedikit.

"Kau sadar Cucuku!" Kata Madara senang.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil Sakura.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto dan Sai ikut mendekat kearah ranjang di ikuti Ino dan Hinata.

"A-aku dimana? Dan kenapa Madara-sama ada disini?" tanya Sasuke linglung.

"Kau mulai sekarang jangan memanghilku Madara-sama karena aku adalah kakek mu Sasuke." kata Madara lirih.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke sekuat tenaga.

Madara menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sasuke-kun kau harus sembuh!" raung Sakura masih menangis walau sesenggukan.

Sasuke membelai pipi Kekasihnya penuh rasa sayang.

"Terimakasih perhatianmu." Ucap Sasuke. "Naruto, Sai? Apa kalian memafkanku?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sai langsung menganggukan kepala mereka mengiyakan.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke." Kata Sai lirih.

"Tidak Sai tidak bersalah! Aku lah yang membuatmu sendirian Sasuke!" jelas Naruto.

"Kalian tak ada yang salah, itu kesalahanku sendiri." kata Sasuke adil.

Tiba-tiba...

Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" jerit Sakura.

"Panggil dokter!" kata Madara pada Naruto ataupun Sai.

Dengan cekatan Sai berlari mendahului Naruto untuk memanggil dokter.

.

.

"Bagaimana dok?" tanya Sakura cepat.

"Jantungnya masih lemah, ia masih harus beristirahat." jelas dokter.

Madara, Sai, Naruto, Ino, dan Hinata menghela nafas lega.

Sakura langsung berdo'a bersyukur pada Tuhan bahwa Sasuke tak apa-apa.

.

.

.

7 Tahun kemudian.

"Wah seperti reunian kita bertemu lagi disini Sasuke, Sai!" Kata Naruto ceria.

"Haha kau benar!" jawab Sai.

"Hn, seperti d'javu kita bisa bersama." tanggap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun aku Ino dan Hinata ingin bernostalgia ya!" pinta Sakura pada suaminya.

"Hn, Salada akan kau bawa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak dua bersama Ayahnya saja." dengan terkikik kecil Sakura Ino, dan Hinata keluar.

Meninggalkan anak mereka masing-masing bersama ayahnya.

Salah = SasuSaku

Bolt = NaruHinata

Inojin = SaiIno

Sasuke sekarang sudah menjadi seorang direktur Uchiha Corp meneruskan masa kakeknya dan menikah dengan Sakura.

Naruto sudah menjadi Hokage (walikota) ke 7 di Konoha dan menikah dengan Hinata.

Dan Sai sudah menjadi pelukis terkenal dan menikah dengan Ino.

Akhirnya..

Mereka berdua sudah berbah dari ulat menjadi kupu-kupu yang indah sesuai berjalannya waktu.

THE END

A/N :

Ternyata selama ini kita tak pernah menyadari dengan takdir yang sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan kepada kita. Seperti hal nya cerita ini yang secara tak langsung bisa membuat pembaca bisa memahami dengan takdir yang mengatakan bahwa 'Dunia Masih Berputar' dan masih banyak kesempatan kita untuk menyesali dan bertobat.


End file.
